


17

by Nykyo



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, Introspettiva, OC, romantica - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-09
Updated: 2013-10-09
Packaged: 2017-12-28 21:27:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/996893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nykyo/pseuds/Nykyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andiamo, vieni fuori di lì, non ti mangio mica.»<br/>Raven lo dice scuotendo il capo, con un’espressione che per metà è esasperata e per metà è divertita.<br/>Il Dottore vorrebbe crederle, ma non è poi tanto convinto di riuscirci.<br/>Raven – come lui ha avuto modo di scoprire in una maniera non del tutto spiacevole, giusto la notte precedente – ha un po’ il vizio di mordere.  E c’era da aspettarselo, a essere sinceri. Quando è un piccolo corvo grazioso dagli occhietti scintillanti ha più o meno la stessa identica mania, solo che è dotata di un becco. Il che rende le cose parecchio dolorose quando lei per qualche motivo decide di essere infuriata. Per fortuna non accade troppo spesso.</p>
            </blockquote>





	17

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Allons-y (sarabakanashimi)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarabakanashimi/gifts).



> Allons-y, è tutta per te ;) <3

**17**

 

 

 

«Andiamo, vieni fuori di lì, non ti mangio mica.»

Raven lo dice scuotendo il capo, con un’espressione che per metà è esasperata e per metà è divertita.

Il Dottore vorrebbe crederle, ma non è poi tanto convinto di riuscirci.

Raven – come lui ha avuto modo di scoprire in una maniera non del tutto spiacevole, giusto la notte precedente – ha un po’ il vizio di mordere.  E c’era da aspettarselo, a essere sinceri. Quando è un piccolo corvo grazioso dagli occhietti scintillanti ha più o meno la stessa identica mania, solo che è dotata di un becco. Il che rende le cose parecchio dolorose quando lei per qualche motivo decide di essere infuriata. Per fortuna non accade troppo spesso.

Ma sul fatto di non volerlo mangiare il Dottore non riesce a darle credito più di tanto.

In ogni caso non è quello il problema.

Certo sa che prima o poi dovrà alzarsi dal letto e raggiungerla per fare colazione, ma sarebbe tanto più semplice se Raven fosse così discreta da aspettarlo in cucina, vestita possibilmente, anziché insistere per fare tutto insieme, doccia compresa.

Non che sarebbe spiacevole. Tutt’altro. Sarebbe una maniera davvero dilettevole per incominciare la giornata, ma… beh…

«Sono nudo» bofonchia il Dottore tra i baffi, quasi in un soffio confuso e tossicchiante. Ci sono cose che non si dovrebbero mai puntualizzare di fronte a una signora, nemmeno quando sono ovvie e quando la suddetta signora ne è la principale artefice.

Raven sbatte le palpebre come se non riuscisse a mettere a fuoco ciò che ha appena sentito.

Il che è ridicolo perché sono le immagini e non i suoni e le parole quelle che si mettono a fuoco.

«Sotto il lenzuolo…» Ritenta lui, sperando che lei capisca senza troppe spiegazioni. «Non ho vestiti e tu sei… » “Giusto lungo il cammino per recuperarli”. E’ quel che il Dottore vorrebbe dirle, se non ci si mettesse di mezzo l’imbarazzo. Inoltre nel parlarne ha gettato un’occhiata in giro per la stanza, così da individuare i propri indumenti e lo stupore gli ha appena bloccato la frase in gola.

Che tutti i vari capi del suo vestiario non siano ripiegati in perfetto ordine sulla poltrona accanto al letto è già abbastanza scioccante di per sé, ma cosa diavolo ci fa il suo panciotto azzurro appeso in modo sghembo a un ricciolo dorato dello specchio da toeletta? E, _mon Dieu_!, come hanno fatto i suoi boxer a finire… No, no, per carità, non se lo ricorda e non vuole proprio saperlo.

«Stai scherzando?» Raven pone la domanda retorica alzando gli occhi al cielo e con l’aria di chi davvero non può credere alle sue orecchie.

Il suo intervento richiama il Dottore dal loop in cui i suoi pensieri si erano incartati su se stessi, bloccati sull’interrogativo riguardante i boxer e dall’ambivalenza dei suoi istinti al riguardo.

No, non sta scherzando e cerca di comunicarlo a Raven con un’energica scrollata del capo. No, proprio no. Fa decisamente sul serio.

«Stai dicendo che non puoi uscire dal letto perché se no ti vedrei nudo?» Sembra che Raven sia davvero molto indecisa se ridere o iniziare a insultarlo in coraxiano o in uno di quei linguaggi assai più coloriti che ha imparato in prigione.

Malgrado la sua capacità innata – una delle caratteristiche tipiche della sua razza – di imparare le lingue semplicemente stando ad ascoltare per pochi giorni chi le parla sia una delle doti più rimarchevoli tra le tante che rendono Raven speciale, al momento il Dottore non nutre un gran desiderio di essere insultato in almeno dodici idiomi diversi. Di conseguenza fruga nella propria mente, che di solito è abituato a considerare piuttosto brillante ma che al momento è appannata come il vetro di uno specchio in un bagno saturo di vapore, e va alla ricerca di qualcosa di esauriente e intelligente da dire per far sì che Raven comprenda ma senza andare in collera con lui.

«Esatto» E’ tutto quel che riesce a tirar fuori, senza arrossire troppo.

Inizia a sentirsi sconsolato. Tra le altre cose si era convinto di aver finito le scorte di pudore in eccesso ai tempi della sua undicesima incarnazione, ma è evidente che si è sempre sbagliato a pensarlo.

E’ questione di decenza, _parbleu_. Ma soprattutto è questione di realismo e di essersi guardato più di una volta allo specchio.

«Non ci posso credere!» Raven ora ha le braccia incrociate sul petto e quando le incrocia in quella maniera non è mai buon segno. «Non…» Malgrado abbia assunto un’aria bellicosa è evidente che deve compiere un bello sforzo di volontà per non scoppiare a ridere. «Abbiamo fatto l’amore giusto ieri notte, idiota!»

Il Dottore incassa l’insulto – se non altro non è in sontariano o in chissà quale altro linguaggio da taverna. Il sontariano è così volgare – e si stringe nelle spalle, mentre diventa definitivamente paonazzo.

Non può e non vuole negarlo: lui e Raven hanno fatto l’amore. Per la prima volta e con enorme trasporto. Già questo sembra impossibile ed è soverchiante e difficilissimo da metabolizzare.

Il Dottore sa che ci metterà una marea di tempo per darne del tutto conto a se stesso. E gli ci vorrà chissà quanto altro tempo prima di convincersi fino in fondo che è giusto così, anche se non lo merita.

Ma non è questo il motivo specifico per cui non riesce a decidersi a uscire dal letto.

Si sente un idiota, sa di essere un idiota, ma non può far nulla per combattere il tipo di ansia e di imbarazzo che l’hanno assalito fin da quando Raven si è svegliata ed è balzata fuori dalle lenzuola aspettandosi che lui facesse altrettanto.

Quando lei ha perfino proposto una doccia insieme, il Dottore, intanto che le sue gote andavano a fuoco, si è sentito pietrificare.

No, per quanto la sua sia una preoccupazione stupida, non riesce proprio a muoversi.

E’ buffo, perché in più di mille anni di vita gli è capitato più di una volta di essere imbarazzato a morte, e non sono mancate le occasioni in cui si è sentito un vigliacco e si è comportato come tale, anche nel passato più recente e con la stessa Raven, ma mai, mai, mai ha sofferto per il tipo di rovello che lo sta affliggendo in questo momento.

Di norma è sempre stato un finto modesto non troppo bravo a recitare la sua parte – salvo le volte in cui ha davvero odiato se stesso o si è sul serio sentito un enorme imbecille, è ovvio – ed è sempre stato vanitoso, quando più quando meno.

Ci sono state incarnazioni che sono state meno interessate di altre all’aspetto estetico e al vestiario, e almeno due di loro hanno indossato i loro abiti per mero amore della decenza, senza fare caso che alla necessità di coprirsi, dato che i cuori di entrambe erano troppo pieni di rimorso, dolore e collera perché potesse rimanere spazio per altro, vanità compresa.

Nel complesso, però, il Dottore si è sempre piaciuto e considerato tutto sommato avvenente.

Non gli è mai sembrato di essere troppo vecchio, troppo bislacco o troppo estroso per poter essere considerato attraente.

Di certo non è mai stato un gran farfallone, ma è sempre andato fierissimo di ogni suo corpo, salvo appunto nei momenti in cui troppa sofferenza e troppi rimorsi o rimpianti l’hanno reso odioso a se stesso.

Quindi il tipo di ansietà che al momento lo pervade, rendendolo pudico in una maniera tutta nuova, è una novità assoluta, eppure lui la avverte e non è capace di scacciare le idee assurde che le danno vita.

Come è ovvio è del tutto soddisfatto dei suoi baffi. Quelli non sono davvero un problema. E ci mancherebbe altro, con tutte le cure che dedica loro perché siano perfetti.

No, i suoi baffi non sono in questione. Non lo è nemmeno l’età, anche se era da parecchio tempo che non si innamorava di una ragazza così giovane.

Non c’entra l’altezza – è stato più basso di così – e non è neanche il fatto che la sua figura non è propriamente snella e asciutta. O meglio, c'entra, però non è solo quello.

E’ più una questione di insieme.

I baffi vanno bene, sì, di quelli è arcisoddisfatto. I baffi vanno benissimo. Lo stile nel vestire va altrettanto bene. E’ elegante, è dignitoso.

Nel complesso però non si piace. Per la prima volta il quasi mille e cinquecento anni non è soddisfatto del suo fisico. Gli sembra di essere poco più di un ometto – sì, un ometto, non importa che invece sia un vecchissimo Signore del Tempo – con la testa tonda un po’ di pancetta e i piedi piatti.

Non è la prima volta che il suo aspetto esteriore fa a pugni con titoli quali Predatore o Tempesta in arrivo o Terrore dei Dalek e di norma non si è mai dispiaciuto che fosse così. Beh, non che ora invece abbia cambiato del tutto idea. Non gli piacerebbe assomigliare anche esteriormente a un mostro devastatore di mondi. Il punto è che per una volta gli pare di non assomigliare poi troppo neanche al glorioso pazzo che ha sempre pensato di essere.

Della pazzia farebbe forse a meno, anche se con rimpianto, ma la gloria la recupererebbe volentieri ora che ha Raven tutta per sé.

Il punto è proprio questo. Raven è una giovane donna molto bella.

Lo è ai suoi occhi e lo è oggettivamente. Il Dottore non è cieco, ha sempre visto le occhiate che in più di una occasione le sono state lanciate.

Raven è bella e giovane ed è speciale, e lui è un ometto un po' tondo con la testa a forma d’uovo e tale rimarrà fino alla prossima incarnazione, poco importa quanto magnifici e lussureggianti siano i suoi baffi.

E’ già fin troppo difficile comprendere come lei possa amarlo malgrado Corvinus e nonostante sia stato così vigliacco da tacerle la verità, ma il fatto che oltre ad amarlo lo desideri manda il Dottore al manicomio.

Non riesce a capire cosa Raven possa trovarci in lui quando potrebbe avere chiunque volesse. Ok, non un chiunque che sia in grado di donarle tutto lo spazio e il tempo, ma se mai c’è stato un momento in cui essere un Signore del Tempo e possedere una TARDIS non gli è sembrato abbastanza per potersi definire attraente, allora il momento è questo.

Lui sa che sono stupide paturnie da adolescente, ma adolescente in questo modo idiota non lo è mai stato e non gli è facile raccapezzarsi.

Insomma, è chiaro che non dovrebbe sentirsi così, ma ci si sente. E il fatto di sentircisi lo fa solo stare peggio. Come se non bastasse il suo fisico a pera.

Fino a ieri era il Dottore, come al solito, e mentre lui e Raven facevano l’amore immersi nella luce soffusa che la TARDIS usa per illuminarsi di notte non era che un uomo innamorato e incurante di tutto, il proprio aspetto compreso. Ora invece, in piena luce e all’improvviso, non sa né come né perché, si è trasformato in un impiastro pieno di complessi mai avuti prima.

E’ diventato una pera idiota con le paure di un ragazzino di quindici anni.

E se c’è una cosa che ha sempre odiato quella sono le pere. Sempre, in tutte le sue incarnazioni, invariabilmente.

Ma cosa può dire a Raven? Che lei è così bella che lo fa sentire insicuro e che ha il terrore di scendere dal letto e di affrontarne lo scrutinio mentre lui è senza veli e mentre la luce – grazie, tante, Sexy. Un po’ di penombra, è chiedere troppo? Dov’è finita l’usuale empatia quando serve? – può piovere direttamente su ogni singolo punto del suo corpo così poco aitante ed evidenziarne uno a uno i difetti?

Non può dirle niente di simile. No. Raven lo prenderebbe in giro per il resto dei suoi giorni, oppure potrebbe pensare che lui non ha tutti i torti a preoccuparsi. Quello, sì, sarebbe orrendo.

Perciò la guarda, cerca di ritrovare la voce e tira fuori due o tre sciocchezze smozzicate e poco credibili a proposito di privacy e di mantenere un briciolo di spazi vitali separati. In realtà gli spazi vitali separati sono l’ultima cosa che desidera. Avere Raven tra le braccia, stare con lei, conversare con lei, conoscere tutto di lei, è quel che vorrebbe. Sentire la pelle sulla pelle e condividere e perdersi insieme dietro alle minuzie e quel che desidera.

E’ in quella meravigliosa fase amorosa in cui gli spazi vitali separati sono solo una odiosa rottura di scatole, ma se Raven non si decide ad andare in cucina e a lasciargli campo libero per rivestirsi, c’è poco che lui possa fare a parte raccontarle bugie ridicole per cercare di venirne fuori in modo onorevole.

Mentalmente prega che lei si lasci convincere, almeno per oggi, e che vada a preparare la colazione o a farsi una doccia. Senza di lui.

Nel frattempo elenca tra sé e sé tutte le possibilità che la TARDIS gli mette a disposizione per tenersi in forma. Perché è chiaro che deve fare del moto. Del vero moto, non il solito fuggi fuggi di pianeta in pianeta e di pericolo in pericolo.

Potrebbe riprovare con il calcio, o rispolverare il Cricket, oppure ancora ricorrere al nuoto e decidersi anche a usare i campi da squash.

Non appena riuscirà ad uscire dall’attuale empasse ci penserà con la dovuta attenzione.

Ma potrà mai a scendere dal letto? Raven sembra intenzionata a costringerlo inchiodato lì a vita.

«Privacy?» chiede e il suo tono è salito di parecchio rispetto al normale. E’ il tono che precede una bella beccata. «Se pensi che io possa sopportare ancora…» Lo slancio collerico muore in partenza e il Dottore penserebbe che a smorzarlo sia la pena che lei ha finalmente iniziato a provare per la sua miseranda situazione di recluso nel proprio letto, ma Raven lo smentisce scoppiando a ridergli in faccia.

«Dei di tutte le galassie, non ci credo!» esclama, faticando a smorzare la risata. «Dimmi che non è come penso? Ti prego. Sul serio. Dottore?»

Il Dottore non sa cosa lei pensi e quindi non può dirle che sbaglia. Pertanto tace.

Raven scuote il capo così forte che i ricci le ricadono quasi tutti sul viso ancora illuminato dall’accesso di ridarella.

All’improvviso lui sa – se lo sente nelle ossa – che lei ha compreso come stanno le cose. Non è in grado di dire come abbia fatto, ma è così: Raven ha capito tutto.

«Stupido» lo apostrofa, e di sicuro il Dottore si sente tale.

«A volte davvero non mi capacito di quanto sei idiota. Voglio dire, dovresti essere un saggio vegliardo con tutti i secoli e le esperienze che hai sulle spalle e invece guardati: non vuoi alzarti dal letto perché se no potrei vederti nudo. Ti vergogni.»

Lui non vorrebbe ma annuisce in automatico, sentendosi ancora più imbecille, ora che è stato scoperto.

Imbecille, patetico, senza speranze e con l’aspetto di una dannata pera.

Oggi deve essere una di quelle giornate.

Quasi a confermarglielo Raven da prima sbuffa tutta la propria incredula irritazione e poi scuote di nuovo il capo e ricomincia a ridere.

Lo fa tirando il capo all’indietro e con una serie di piccoli singhiozzi e quando finisce si asciuga due lacrime dagli angoli degli occhi usando il dorso delle mani.

Poi ritorna seria, anzi serissima. Ha uno sguardo così determinato che il Dottore ne è un po’ intimidito ed è tentato di nascondere anche la testa sotto il riparo candido delle lenzuola.

Anche volendo non ne avrebbe modo, però, perché Raven a un tratto le afferra per un lembo e le tira via di scatto.

Le dita del Dottore artigliano invano l’aria nel tentativo inutile di recuperarle e farsene scudo.

Raven gli si getta praticamente addosso prima che lui possa fare qualunque altra cosa, compreso provare a coprirsi usando le mani come una vergine colta da un satiro mentre si bagna nuda nelle acque di una cascatella.

Immagine bucolica a parte – il Dottore a volte non sa cosa prende alla sua fantasia – Raven si è appena sdraiata su di lui e la cosa, data la situazione, è piacevole ma parecchio imbarazzante.

Raven lo bacia e non ricambiare è impossibile, malgrado tutto.

Quando il bacio finisce lui vorrebbe parlarle ma non sa davvero come spiegarle e da dove cominciare.

«Ti amo.» Nel dirlo Raven gli solletica il collo con la punta del naso, ma un istante dopo solleva il viso per fissarlo, occhi negli occhi. «Sei il Dottore. No, sei il _mio_ Dottore e non c’è una virgola di te che cambierei, baffi compresi.»

Il Dottore avverte una trafittura al centro del petto. Potrebbe essere un sussulto del suo orgoglio ferito, perché – andiamo! – i baffi? I suoi baffi non hanno nulla che non va, sono perfetti, non fanno parte del problema, gli donano carattere, sono alla moda, lo valorizzano. Quindi non si vede che motivo Raven potrebbe avere per volerli cambiare o, il cielo non voglia, per domandare che lui li tagli.

L’orgoglio del Dottore in effetti sussulta e protesta, ma, no, non è sua la colpa del dolore sordo che lui sta avvertendo in entrambi i cuori.

E’ un dolore così inatteso e così piacevole che gli fa pizzicare gli occhi.

Non è la prima volta nelle ultime ore che Raven dice di amarlo, però c’è una luce nel suo sguardo che rende le sue parole ancora più preziose e care.

Il Dottore la stringe a sé e lei sorride, anche se è chiaro che non ha ancora finito, che c’è ancora qualcosa che deve dirgli, dritto sul muso.

«Sei un idiota e sei pomposo e ti prendi troppo sul serio e fai sempre il saccente e non ti fidi mai abbastanza del fatto che gli altri siano capaci di tenersi fuori dai guai o di uscirne una volta che ci si sono cacciati. Sei testardo come un mulo e hai i gusti più strambi che io abbia mai visto in fatto di… beh di qualunque cosa. Quanto a sputare giudizi e fare la paternale al prossimo non ti batte nessuno. Sei egoista, egocentrico al punto che sei capace anche di essere la giuria e il carnefice di te stesso, soffri di una grave forma di mania del controllo, sei un bugiardo patentato e hai un milione di altri difetti che non mi prenderò nemmeno la briga di elencare o di commentare, ma…»

Raven fa una pausa ad effetto e il “ma” rimane sospeso a mezz’aria con tutto quel che potrebbe seguirlo. Sospeso come il fiato del Dottore.

«Ma» le dita di lei cercano il doppio battito sotto la pelle in una carezza lenta e gentile «sei anche puro come un bambino, non importa quante volte tu ti sia sporcato le mani. A me non importa, anche se in un certo senso sono sporche del mio stesso sangue.» La commozione e la difficoltà nel tenere salda la voce sono fin troppo evidenti e il Dottore vorrebbe dirle di tacere e di non aggiungere altro. Vorrebbe sprofondare e morire e urlare e non capisce più niente.

Raven, invece, ritrova la voce e la forza per sorridergli con più calore.

«Sei un cretino» gli ripete con dolcezza. «Ma sei anche l’uomo più buono che io abbia mai incontrato e tieni davvero a chiunque incrocia il tuo cammino anche quando è poco più di uno sconosciuto che non rivedrai mai più. Perdi la strada di continuo ma sai sempre come riaccendere la speranza negli altri e mostrare loro la via, e non smetterai mai di tenerci, di provare, di disperarti ogni volta che va male e di entusiasmarti ogni volta che una piccola cosa riesce comunque a stupirti. Sei il Dottore e io ti amo così come sei. Non cambierei di te un solo capello. Non vorrei mai fare l’amore con nessun altro. Non ho mai desiderato così tanto nessuno in vita mia.»

A quel punto lei si concede un’altra breve pausa e il Dottore la guarda e si sente più stupido che mai, e più felice che mai, e nuovo e pulito come non credeva fosse più possibile.

Vorrebbe baciarla ma a malapena riesce a sfiorarle la fronte con le labbra.

«Sei solo al mondo e sei unico e lo sono anche io» le parole di Raven riaprono per un momento la voragine che lui ha nel petto. «So perché lo sono e so che pensi che dovrei odiarti per questo, e forse dovrei ma non ci riesco. Ne abbiamo già parlato, dovresti saperlo. Non avevi scelta, non l’hai mai avuta. Perciò non ti odio. Ti capisco invece. So come ti senti, so cosa provi. So cosa vuol dire essere l’unico della tua razza e non ti odio. Ti amo, Dottore, ficcatelo in quella tua testa dura. Ti amo e non ho intenzione di smettere.»

L’affermazione suona così convincente che a lui sfugge un singhiozzo di sollievo che non sa più come trattenere.

Il sorriso di Raven torna a farsi un po’ sghembo come quando ha in mente un'idea birichina.

Per un ultimo lungo istante lo guarda negli occhi come per sincerarsi che abbia finalmente capito e di poter tornare a un tono più leggero senza che il Dottore fraintenda.

L’esame pare rassicurarla perché senza preavviso gli scocca un bacio sulle labbra, scompigliandogli del tutto i baffi e poi esclama: «Bene, ora che ci siamo chiariti hai due scelte: puoi portare quel tuo bel sedere in cucina o rimanertene qui disteso tutto il giorno e lasciare che io ti molesti senza sosta finché ne avrò voglia. A te la scelta, anche se non posso giurarti che non tenterò di molestarti anche in cucina.»

Il Dottore prorompe in una fragorosa risata che gli sgorga dalla gola e dall’anima così sincera e inattesa da lasciarlo frastornato.

E’ felice da non credere. E’ felice davvero.

Con un dito picchietta in maniera affettuosa sul naso di Raven ed è tanta la gioia che prova che non riesce nemmeno a ricordarsi, come in un’altra occasione farebbe di certo, che un tempo, molte vite fa, quel gesto è stato riservato a un altro naso, a un’altra donna non meno amata, non meno riccia e non meno caparbia. Se se ne rammentasse si rabbuierebbe, ma qui e ora esiste solo Raven e la forza enorme che gli trasmette il suo amore.

«Tirarmi su a sedere con te che mi stai spalmata addosso è assai arduo, ragazzaccia sboccata e spudorata che non sei altro» le dice ridacchiando tra i baffi in disordine e pensando che, in realtà, ogni oncia del peso di lei è benedetta.

Raven annuisce e dopo un ultimo piccolo bacio si alza e si avvia verso la porta, nuda come il giorno in cui è nata e maestosa come una regina silvestre.

«Ti aspetto in cucina» si congeda senza voltarsi indietro.

E quasi sparita alla vista, tra le ombre del corridoio, quando il Dottore la sente precisare con impudenza: «Non scherzavo, Dottore. Hai davvero un bel culo.»

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Se capitate qui per caso senza aver letto i precedenti deliri comuni miei e della personcina a cui questo racconto è dedicato ci capirete poco, e io vi invito a leggere il resto, non tanto per me, quando perché se no vi perdereste le piccole perle che scrive lei.


End file.
